Night Angel
by RescueAngel
Summary: Abbie has lost the ones that are dear to her. She is now living with her Aunt Elisa,but after she moves there. Her life will not be the same. Please R & R!!!!!


Hey everyone! this is my 3rd fan fiction,  
i hope that you like it. pleae leave feed back,  
so i know to continue posting chapters  
  
i dont own any of the characters, so no sueing me!  
  
  
  
  
???:Abbie you Aunt is here to get you.  
(she walks in)  
Elisa: Long time no see Abbie (hugs me)  
  
Abbie: Yeah, now we will see much more of each other now.  
  
Elisa: Yes, i know.  
You see my parents dies just 2 weeks ago  
  
Flashback:  
It was a sunny day, so me and my parents went out for a picnic, The day went by really nice, until the afternoon. As we were going threw the stop light, a drunk ran it. The guy ran into the front of our car, sending us spinning into circles. When i woke up, i was hanging upside down. I unbuckled my seat belt, causing me to fall to the bottom of the car. Boy, i wished i had stayed buckled up. What i saw caused me to get sick at my stomach. My mom was smashed up against the dash board, and my dad was up under the sterring wheel. My dad started to come around some. He told me that he was not going to make it, and he wanted to me go live with my Aunt up in New York. (little did i know that my parents did a Will say that i had to go live with her if anything happen to. OK im 20 and i have to be with my Aunt. I guess they want some one to look after me.)  
The cops and ambulance finally arrived about 15 minutes later. they got my mom and dad out about a hour later. I knew that by then it was to late. When i got to the hospital, my friends from the Rescue Squad where there waiting one me. i stood there with Seth and Adam, while they took my parents back. You see i dont have any family down here in Tennessee, only my friends where there with me. By a miracle i only ended up with a few scratches.   
10 minutes later the doctor imerged from the ER.  
  
Abbie: How are they doctor?  
  
Doctor: I'm sorry Ms. O'Neil, they did not make it.  
  
Abbie: What? what you mean? (starts to run toward the ER)  
(Seth and Adam grab me)  
  
Doctor:: Im very sorry Ms. O'Neil  
I blame myself for not using my powers to help. If i had used my powers they might still be alive today.  
Elisa: Abbie?  
  
Abbie: yeah?  
  
Elisa: You ready to go home?  
  
Abbie: Yeah, home sounds good to me.  
  
Little did i know that moving to New York would change my life.  
We gathered my luggage and left to go home.  
Being in New York for the first time, it was very big to me. I plan to go out tonight to go scouting. I would use my flying powers to scout out the city. (OK i know what you are saying. Flying??? in my story Abbie can fly by using her magic. she also can use magic to help out people.)  
When we got to my Aunts apartment, a guy meet us.  
??? Hey Elisa  
  
Elisa: Hey Matt. Abbie i would like you to meet my partner Matt.  
  
Matt: This is the niece that you always talk about.  
  
Elisa: Yep, the one and only.  
  
Matt: Nice to meet you Abbie.  
  
Abbie: Same here.  
  
Matt helped us get my stuff up the her apartment.  
Abbie: Wow, this is a awesome view.  
  
Elisa: I thought you would like the view.  
  
Matt: Elisa can i talk to you for a minute.  
  
Elisa: Sure. Abbie i will be right back.  
Abbie: OK   
  
They go to the door.  
  
Matt: Have you told the guys that you have company?  
  
Elisa: yeah, but i was not expecting her this soon. I will go the night i am off and tell them. I will call Xanatos tonight after the guys awake, and tell them to call before they come over.  
  
Matt: Them call? thats a good one.  
  
I was by the wall ease dropping  
Abbie: Castle? Awake? what in the world does that mean?.  
  
I got back to the window an see a huge castle in the distance.  
Abbie: I wonder if that is the one?.  
  
Elisa: I will see ya later Matt.  
  
Matt: OK see ya.  
  
(he leaves)  
(she come back into the living room)  
Abbie: Aunt Elisa, why is that castle in the Sky?  
  
Elisa: That castle belongs to Xanatos  
  
Abbie: the billionaire?  
  
Elisa: yes, he collects rare stuff, he had the castle brought here stone by stone. Also, he brought back 5 Gargoyles with it.  
  
Abbie: Cool  
  
Elisa: How about I take you to see the castle this week.  
  
Abbie: That would be awesome. I love to see old accient things.  
  
Elisa: That is cool. How about we go get something to eat?  
  
Abbie: Sounds like a plan to me.  
  
We went out to Mcdonald's to get some supper.  
When we got back we made the bed in the extra bed room. After we did that, i went into the living room to watch some TV.  
(Elisa started to walk to her bed room)  
  
Abbie: Aunt Elisa?  
  
Elisa: Yes, Abbie  
  
Abbie: I want to thank you for letting me come live with you. I know i cane live on my own, but my parents want me to continue my education. I hope i aint being a bother to you.  
(she walks over to me and hugs me)  
  
Elisa: Abbie you are not a bother to me at all. It will take some time getting used to having you around. In the end it will all work out, you will see. We will also learns things about each other, that we did not know about.  
(she gets up)  
  
Elisa: Good night, Night Angel  
  
Abbie: No one has called me that in about 2 weeks.  
  
Elisa: Really? That name will always suit you.  
  
Abbie: Yes, it will.  
  
i bet you are wondering why she called me that. You see back in Tennessee i was apart of the Franklin County Rescue Squad. I had the night shifts usually. Since i was always doing rescues in the middle of the night, the guys started to call me Night Angel. That names suited me to a Tee.  
I waited till my Aunt was asleep, before i went out. I made my black suit and mask appear. i started to open the window when.  
SQUEAK!!  
Abbie: Rats.   
  
I made Pam appear in my hands, and sprayed the hinges.  
(moves the window)  
Abbie: That sounds better.   
  
Before i left, i put a tracking device on the bottom of a table. I could finds my way back that way. In a way im like Superman and Storm from the cartoons, since i could fly and call upon the forces of nature. I took off and flew into the dark night. Everything was going smooth until i saw a store being robed. I glided down to the store and went in. i stood on the doorway.  
  
Night Angel: Excuse me sir  
  
The guy turned around.  
Night Angel: Dont you know that it is bad to steal from people.  
  
the guy started to fire at me,  
Night Angel: Comos Shield(force field appears around me)  
  
That stopped the bullets.  
  
Night Angel: If i was you i would give up know, i dont want to hurt you.  
  
Robber: You hurt me, i think it is the other way around.  
  
Robber 2: Come on Bob, lets show her a thing or two.  
  
The guys the charge at me. i jump up and over the them, kicking both of them in the back. That sent them crashing into a wall of can goods. i walked over to the guy and tied him up. when i stood up i noticed that i made a pretty big mess. i look over to the manger.  
Night Angel: Sorry for the mess Sir.  
  
Manger: Dont worry about it. Those two always rob me.  
  
Night Angel: I'm sire they want be back.  
  
I turn around and start to walk out when the guy stopped me.  
  
Manger: Wait just a minute Ms. what is you name?  
  
Night Angel: Im called Night...  
  
I heard sirens coming, i then run out the door and jump on top of the canapé, then onto the roof top. I watched as the cops arrive and take the two guys away.   
Night Angel: Be prepared New York a new justice is in town.  
  
I then jump into the midnight sky and flew back to my Aunts apartment. Little did i know that i was being watched the whole time.  
Lexington: Dudes look at that, she can fly without wings.  
  
Brooklyn: You think she is a foe or a enemy?  
  
Broadway: Duh Brooklyn, she is a foe. Did you see the way she kicked those guys butts.  
  
Angela: Did you get her name?  
  
Lexington: All i heard was Night. She ran out of the store before she said the rest of her name.  
  
Angela: I guess we need to tell Goliath and Elisa   
  
Broadway: Yep  
  
Brooklyn: Lets get back to the Castle.  
  
The glide off into the night.  
I got back to the apartment around 2 A.M. I slowly open the window, and made my way to my room.   
10:00 A.M. came around to quick, i was sound to sleep when my Aunt came in to the room.  
(she walks over to me and starts to shake me)  
  
Elisa: Abbie, walk up its 10 A.M.  
  
Abbie: Hmmm. OK im up.  
  
Elisa: How about i i call Xanatos and see if she can come over today.  
  
Abbie: Sounds like a plan to me.  
  
I get up and walk into the living room. I flip on the TV and the News was on. Elisa went and made the phone call.  
Elisa: (yells) How does 1 sound?  
  
Abbie: Sounds good to me.  
  
I grab the remote and turn the TV on. The new was just starting.  
Man: Today in the news. At 1:00 A.M. a local store was robed. Ben Hill is at the store now. Ben what have you found out so far?  
  
Ben: This is Ben Hill reporting from the 24 hour store. Last night this store was on the verge of being robed, but the man was saved my a person dressed in all black.  
(the man tell what he saw)  
  
Ben:So you remember her name sir?  
  
Manger: All i got out of her was Night, that is when she left.  
  
(my aunts walks by the living room)  
Elisa: That is all we need now, another super hero.  
  
(i just look at her)  
Abbie: What did she mean by another?  
  
Ben: You heard it Stan, we have what it seems to be another person running around playing super hero. Now back to you.  
(i turn off the TV)  
  
Abbie: What did they mean by that? i am going to find out some how.  
(the phone rings)  
Elisa: You ready to go Abbie?  
  
Abbie: Sure let me go get some clothes on. Why we leaving so early?  
  
Elisa: I have to stop by the Police Station first.  
  
Abbie: OK.  
  
I leave to get my clothes on, then we left.   
(we walk in)  
Matt: hey Elisa and Abbie.  
  
Elisa: hey Matt  
  
(the chief walks up)_  
Chief: So this is you visitor Maza?  
  
Elisa: Yes chief, this is my niece Abbie.  
  
Chief: Nice to meet you Abbie.  
  
Elisa: Abbie why done you wait outside for me.  
  
Abbie: OK  
  
(15 minutes went by, when Matt and Elisa finally came out.  
  
Elisa: You ready Abbie?  
  
Abbie: Yep, we dont want to be late.  
  
Matt: Late? for what?  
  
Elisa: Im taking Abbie to see the Castle.  
  
Matt: That sounds cool. Have fun you two.  
  
Abbie and Elisa: Bye Matt  
  
Elisa and I went to go get something to eat before we went to the Castle.  
When we got to the entrance of the place, it was huge. We took a elevator to the middle floors. That is where some guy in glasses meet us.  
  
??? Ah Ms. Maza and Ms. O'Neil right on time.  
  
Elisa: Hello Owen. i would like you to me my niece Abbie.  
  
Abbie this is Owen  
  
(we shake hands)  
Abbie: Nice to meet you.  
  
Owen: Welcome to Manhattan Ms. O'Neil. Mr. Xanatos and Fox are expecting you. Please follow me.  
  
we followed him to another elevator. That took us up about 10 floors, then we walk into a office.  
Owen: I will tell Mr. Xanatos that you are here, please wait here.  
  
Abbie: Boy, this place is awesome. I am going to walk around Aunt Elisa.  
  
Elisa: OK Abbie. Dont go to far.  
  
I walked around the place. I saw old armor, old rugs, and pictures. I came up to a window, and looked out. i saw 5 statues sitting on the edge of the castle, plus funny looking dog.  
Elisa: ABBIE!!  
  
Abbie: Im coming Aunt Elisa.  
  
I ran back to her  
Abbie: Sorry i got caught up looking at stuff.  
  
Elisa: I figured that out.  
a guy and a woman carrying a baby, and a boy my age walked up to use.  
  
Xanatos:: Welcome Abbie and Elisa.  
  
Elisa: Abbie this David Xanatos  
  
Abbie: Nice to meet you  
  
(we shack hands)  
Xanatos: Same here. I would like you to meet my wife Fox, my oldest son Darien, and my youngest Alex  
  
(Elisa Cell phone rings)  
  
Elisa: Hello?  
Now?  
Rats. OK i will be there in a few minutes.  
Come on Abbie we have to go.  
  
Xanatos: Its OK Elisa. She can stay here while you are gone.  
  
Elisa: You sure?  
  
Xanatos: yes, I'm sure  
  
Elisa: OK. I will be back for you later Abbie.  
  
Abbie: OK Bye  
  
I turn around saw Alex going and laughing. i walked up toward him. he out his arms out to me.  
  
Abbie: May I?  
  
Fox: Sure  
She hands me Alex. I notice that Owen was looking at me, i sense something about him. But what?  
  
Xanatos: Ready for the tour Ms. Abbie?  
  
Abbie: Please call me Abbie.  
  
Xanatos: Sure, as long as you call me David.  
  
Abbie: Deal  
I carried Alex pretty much the whole time. Why? every time his mom tried to take him, he cried. We finally made it to the top of the Castle, were the 6 statues was.  
i walk out to the balcony  
  
Abbie: Wow, this is a awesome view.  
Darien comes up beside me.  
  
Darien: Pretty cool huh?  
  
Abbie: Cool aint the word.  
  
Darien: What is the word?  
  
Abbie: More like awesome  
  
While we talked outside David, Fox, and Owen talked inside.  
  
Owen: There is something about that girl.  
  
Fox: Yeah i know. I since magic in here or something.  
  
Owen: I sense it too.  
  
David: If she was a harm to use, Alex would not have gone to her.  
  
Fox: Thats true.   
  
David: I even think that Darien agrees too.  
  
Fox: Yeah, i know. I noticed he cant keep his eyes from here.  
  
Owen: Mr. Xanatos if she is stays till dark. What will we do about that Gargoyles?  
  
David: She finds out, she finds out. She will find out since she lives with Elisa.  
  
They continue to talk.  
I looked down to see that Alex was sleeping in my arms.  
  
Darien: My little brother likes you Abbie.  
  
Abbie: I guess i have that affect on kids.  
  
Darien: You have any brothers or sisters?  
  
Abbie: Nope, i am the only child.   
  
Darien: How long you staying with your Aunt?  
  
Abbie: I will be around for a awhile.  
  
Darien: Your parents on vacation or something?  
  
Abbie: I want be living with my parents anymore.  
  
Darien: O really? why?  
  
(sad expression comes over my face)  
  
Darien: Why the sad face?  
  
Abbie: Well my parents died 3 weeks ago  
  
Darien: O man, IM sorry Abbie. i should have keep my mouth shut.  
  
Abbie: Its OK Darien. You did not know about it.  
  
Darien: Im glad that you are here?  
  
Abbie:(thinking) he is hitting on me  
Really why?  
  
Darien: You need a friend in times like this. and i would like to be your friend.  
  
Abbie:I would like that  
(Fox walks up to use)  
  
Fox: Abbie, would you like to out Alex to bed?  
  
Abbie: Sure.  
(i look at Darien)  
I will be right back.  
  
Darien: OK. i will wait.  
(we leave)  
(David walks up to Darien)  
  
David: Looks like someone else has a crush on her.  
  
Darien: Nah....OK a little.  
  
David: A little?  
  
Darien:OK allot.  
  
David: I thought so. Why dont you ask her out.  
  
Darien: I will later on. She has been threw enough in the last 3 weeks.  
  
David: What you mean?  
  
Darien: She lost her parents dad.  
  
David: I bet she has been threw allot  
.  
I follow Fox up to Alex room. I lay him down in his bed  
  
Abbie: he is such a sweet kid  
  
Fox: Yes, he is. But what puzzles me is that you are a strangers and he came to you.  
  
Abbie: I just to care allot for kids back in Tennessee. maybe he can sense that.  
  
Fox: Maybe.(thinking- no i think he sense magic in you)  
  
evening started to fall  
  
Fox and i started to walk down the stairs when i heard a roar  
  
Abbie: What the heck was that?  
  
Fox: What was what?  
  
Abbie:I heard a roar or something  
  
Fox: It was probably the wind or something.  
  
Abbie: yeah maybe ( she is hiding something, but what?)  
  
Fox and I joined David and Darien in the living room.  
  
Mean while up stairs:  
  
Lexington wonder if we will meet that Angel person tonight?  
  
Goliath: What Angel person?  
  
Brooklyn told he what had happen at the store robbery.  
  
(Elisa walks up)  
Elisa: Hey guys  
  
Broadway: Hey Elisa  
  
Hudson:Evening Lass. How have you been?  
  
Elisa: Pretty good. thanks.  
  
Angela: How things going with your...  
  
Elisa: My niece?  
  
Angela: yes, thats the word  
  
Elisa: She is doing well, just getting used to this big place.  
  
Lexington: What is her name?  
  
Elisa: Abbie O'Neil.  
  
Brooklyn: Cool. Are we going get to meet her?  
  
Elisa: yes, in a few days. She has had a lot happen, and does not   
another shock at this moment.  
  
Broadway: What happen?  
  
Hudson: Quit being so nosy Broadway.  
  
Elisa: Its OK Hudson.   
  
(she tells them what has happen)  
  
Goliath: Poor kid, she has been threw allot.  
  
Elisa: Dont worry thought, you will get to meet her soon.  
  
Brooklyn: Cool  
  
(Looks at Elisa)  
  
Did you find out anything out on that chick that kicked those dudes butt?  
  
Goliath: Chick? what is that? a chicken?  
  
(everyone laughs)  
  
Lexington: That is a name for a really cute gal.  
  
Goliath: O, i see.   
  
(looks at Elisa)  
  
If you are not working to night Elisa, you can go patrolling with me.  
  
Elisa:I just got done with a call, so it should be OK. just let me call my niece and tell her to go home.  
(get out her cell phone)  
  
David: Xanatos here  
  
Elisa: David its Elisa.  
  
David: Hello Ms. Maza. how can i help you?  
  
Elisa: tell Abbie to take a cab and go on home.  
  
David: Its late Elisa, she can stay here.  
  
Elisa: Are you sure?  
  
David: I'm sure. She can stay in a guest room.  
  
Elisa: OK. Tell her i will get here in the morning  
  
David: I sure will. Bye  
  
Elisa: Bye  
  
(David return the to living room)  
  
David: Abbie, that was your Aunt.  
  
Abbie: What she say?  
  
David: She want me here till late, so i suggested for you to stay the night.  
  
Abbie:OK, that sounds good to me.  
  
We stayed in the living room till around 10 then Owen will showed me to me room. 


End file.
